Sword art online Hell's Princess Sinon's twin sister
by KimTheWriter4real
Summary: Sinons Twin sister is a bad ass
1. What she looks like

Now you came to read this so here you go he main character is OC she is Sinon's sister twin sister and she lives in Tokyo came as Sinon

she has long black hair but in the game long purple hair she played Sao, that fairy game,and GGO. She wears black and purple black jacket and purple shirt and black tights that goes to her knees she is very fast and has a 23 hit combo attack but no one knows except her. This how she looks so not a chapter but I will update daily and try to make them as long as I can


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back with the real chapter yay ps here name is Kimora

Kimora's P.O.V.

-In the fairy game-

"so Kim will you do another boss raid?"Bella asked. Oh Bella she's my friend in I.R.L. Since we were 5. "Yeah I will, want to join?"I asked. "Yeah but can we do it tomorrow I got home work?" Bella asked "sure. But I'll stay online for a little longer I want to get my xp up."I said "alright see ya at school." She said befor she left. I was slaying high leveled monsters till I hread I screamed in the woods. I went towards the woods to see a girl being hung up side down trying not to let her skirt go up. Her and some other people were trying to help I just watched them fight in sync. Whoa I thought to my shelf that's when some more monsters srounded them one tried to hit the blue haired in the back but I blocked the attack I had to go soon but I kinda wanted the xp so I used my 23 hit attack killing most of the monsters but some I left for the others when we got them all a girl that was holding her skirt came up to me and asked my name."oh I'm Kim." I gave her a friendly smile. A red head asked "hey what kind of move was that." He asked "oh that was my 23 hit skill I made." Kinda nervous I said. "Wow a 23 hit move that's the most I ever hread" a pinked hair girl said. "Ohh..I.i have to go." I said befor I logged out.

till next time

how do you like it so far well it's my first time doing a anime SAO kind of fanfic so it's kinda new to me check out my other fan fics see ya next time


	3. Chapter 2

we we go with an longer chapter I don't own SAO I wish but no

Kim's P.O.V.

in IRL

when I woke up Bella was waiting for me to get up. "Sleepy head your finally awake." She said with a smile. "Hey not my fault." I said Riley our dog came up and jumped on my lap as I sat down to eat breakfast. "Come on eat quick or we'll be late." She said when we were done we gave Riley her breakfast than left for school.

during lunch

"hey who do you think that fairy was we meet last night." A pink haired girl said at another table. "Who ever she is i got to thank her." A red chick said. "Hey Kim was that you?" Bella asked also hearing the kids at the next table. "Yeah this group of kids need help so I used my 23 hit combo but don't worry no one knows about the move we came up with." I said be for she smacked me over the head with a book. "Well when do you want to do the boss raids?" Bella asked changing the subject. "Maybe after school." I answered. She agreed than last bell rang for the last class to start. After orcstra witch we both took we headed home. "So how high are your states?" Bella asked. "Well I think level 213 that's what I saw befor I helped that party. Befor we went online we took Co co outside and feed her then we dived.

-In Game-

Once did we dived Bella and I was getting harassed by some men. So we dueled them. "If we win you got to leave us alone if you win we'll go on a date with you." Me and Bella declared. "Alright chicks deal!" They agreed I saw some of the kids I saw last night.

 **The fight**

"Alright Bell how much you want to kick there butts?" I asked Bella."well sinced they Called us chicks lets just go easy." She said with a big smile. Bella headed to the man on the right I faced the one on the left so he tried a few jabbs here and there he on hit me once. "Alright im sleepy. Let's get this over with." I said "right!" Bella agreed. "Double trouble 15 hit attack!" We used one of the many moves we created. We won the battle and a few gasp here and there. When the girl form last night that was trying to keep her skirt came up to me and Bella. "Hey thank you for last night." She said with a warm smile. "It was no trouble really when I helped you I got to level 223." I said "oh this is Bella." I said pushing Bella to say hi. "Hey I'm..." The girl was interrupted by a red headed guy. "Im Fred an samurai looking for a princess." Fred said I laughed he was flirting with Bella. A girl in red and pink hair came up to Fred and smacked him in the head."did he lose brain cells or some thing." Bella asked. "Most likely i'm pretty sure he has none." A girl with blue hair said. We went through interdictions. Until Sinon said her name I kinda froze but acted normal she was my twin sister. Sinon the name kept going in and out of my head we talked some more until Kito asked "hey will you go on an adventure with us?" Me and Bella exchanged looks and accepted. "Ohh...Kim why got to go do that boss raid be for it gets late." We left heading to the next boss room 29 we headed inside to see an empty room we thought it was a trap till the doors shut behind us and three monsters were in front of us. "Wow I never hread of 3 bosses in a boss room." Bella said we started of with small attaches to see how it fights I was more like it was protecting one of the bosses. So I told Bella "alright we will attack together then you charge trough the middle and attack the guy in the back." Bella said We did just that then when I hitted the guy the others took damage."alright let's try our duel 34 hit attack." I said we charged into the beast using our move killing the bosses. "Ha I got final hit!" I said cheering we splited the money we got and I got a rare sword pure purple with two bows on the handle I changed swords. "Hey look at this bow's states!" Bella said she handed it to me "huh why you handing it to me?!" I asked "well I can only use a sword and a mace not a bow." She said. (Oh I mastered about every weapon there is in Sao The game I'm playing now and GGO. After the boss battle we decided to go to sleep in IRL and feed Riley dinner and walk her again. I fell asleep and Riley was on my leg.

Till next time on this fan fiction.


End file.
